Claro de Luna
by otaku.mj.14
Summary: Medio año despues de amanecer. Savannah es una medio-vampira con un misterioso pasado que ayudara a proteger a reneesme y cambiara a todo el clan cullen incluyendo a los quileutes.


**Bella:**

Deseaba morir, morir ahora ni un segundo después, mi mente estaba muy cohibida igual que mi cuerpo no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, todo lo que pensaba era la muerte y el terror de perder a alguien que amaba, tenia dos opciones, quedarme así como me habían ordenado o gritar y poner en riesgo mi vida para salvar a esa persona tan especial pero arriesgarme a que me odie y tal vez matar a toda su familia y a su amiga, su amiga había dado todo por mi no me conocía le tenia mucho rencor y odio a los Cullen pero me ayudo me salvo y yo no podía hacerle eso, no podía matarla, no ahora, no en el punto medio no en su única manera de salvarse y salvarnos a todos, no es que no confiara en ella pero no lo se siento que una persona así, tan valiente, así hermosa tan fuerte mentalmente necesita ayuda por que justo como ella me había dicho "no importa lo fuertes, valientes, torpes, débiles, niños o adultos que seamos todos necesitamos ayuda" y recuerdo que después de esas palabras agrego "incluyéndome" después me suplico ayuda y me hizo jurar quedarme callada y así justo como estaba pero ¿podía hacerlo?

- ¿Qué? – pregunte aterrada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Los vulturi vendrán – repitió Alice pausada y delicadamente.

Estaba aterrada. Hacía ya casi medio año desde que todo había pasado y los vulturi se habían ido declarando que mi hija no causaba peligro alguno. Ellos habían dicho que estaba bien, que no había necesidad alguna para matarla pero si eso era cierto ¿para que venían otra vez?

- Pero… ¿para qué? – pregunto Carlisle con su voz serena.

- No puedo verlo. Solo veo que están aquí pero no veo peligro alguno hacia reneesme o alguno de nosotros.

- Entonces solo vienen de ¿visita?

- Eso parece.

- Bueno, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será esperar para ver qué es lo que requieren. Por seguridad pediremos a los quileutes que nos ayuden una vez más. Hay que tomar esto con calma y no perder estribos.

Carlisle siempre sabía lo que decía, pero la calma era lo último que tenía cuando los vulturi se mencionaban. No tenía exactamente una buena experiencia con ellos.

Voltee a ver a Edward. No había dicho nada y eso era de preocuparse. El miraba fijamente a Alice.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté.

- No – dijo él. No entendía.

- ¿no?

- Alice vio a alguien. A un nuevo miembro de los vulturi pero nunca la había visto.

- ¿la? ¿Es mujer?

Se rio. Alice miro a Rosalie y respondió:

- Es una niña.

- ¿una niña?

- 14 o 15 años como mucho.

¿Una niña? ¿Para que querían los vulturi una niña? Una imagen de una reneesme recorrió mi mente.

- ¿Es humana? – solté. Ella lo pensó unos segundos.

- No lose. Parece vampira, pero podría ser humana.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos unos a otros. Solo conocíamos a un tipo de persona que podía parecer humana y vampiro y que los vulturi tuvieran una niña asi en sus manos, no hacia más que asustarme.

SAVANNAH:

_"¡Qué ojos más grandes tienes!  
¡Para verte mejor!  
¡Qué orejas más grandes tienes!  
¡Para oírte mejor!  
¡Y qué dientes más grandes tienes!.  
¡Para comerte mejor!_

_Y así el lobo se comió a caperucita dejando un gran rastro de sangre detrás de el."_

Mis ojos se pasaron por la gran sala y lo único que observaron fueron 20 pares de ojos rojos como la sangre que irónicamente era lo que los coloreaba de ese color. Un viejo con cara redonda y ojos grandes se levanto aplaudiendo y con esa gran cara de felicidad que siempre tenía. La pequeña chica de cabellos dorados detrás de el torció los ojos como siempre hacia cuando Aro se emociona con ella.

- Impresionante, querida. Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Gracias. – conteste mientras mis manos tomaban los holanes de mi vestido rojo y me agachaba haciendo una cordial reverencia.

- Marco, ¿no crees que nuestra pequeña Savannah a avanzado mucho en estos meses?

- Por supuesto. Tiene un nivel cerebral muy veloz para su edad.

- Cayo, ¿tú qué piensas?

Después de un minuto de silencio Cayo se paro y abandono la sala y la cara de jane se volvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba la felicidad que le provocaba mi tristeza.

- No te desanimes, querida – Aro se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros. – Cayo tiene estándares muy altos.

O simplemente me odia como odia a todo el mundo. Alec no me quitaba los ojos de encima y unos cuantos segundos después una voz en mi cabeza comenzó a resonar.

_Me disculpo por ella, ya sabes cuánto adora a Aro. Todavía no supera muy bien tu presencia._

Sonreí. A parte de Aro las únicas personas que se habían "acostumbrado a mi llegada" eran Alec y Marco y estaba casi segura de que Alec estaba siendo más amable de lo que debía y eso no me gustaba.

- Querida, ¿podrías ir con Susan y pedir las cartas de hoy?

Asentí y salí de la sala. No me gustaba el sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba ahí. Era como un miedo oculto, como si supiera que solo están esperando para matarme. Kaitlin me había dicho que ser aprendiz de los vulturi era un honor, que debía aprovechar cada palabra que salía de sus bocas y alabarlos y estarles eternamente agradecida. Yo no siento eso, creí que sentiría aprecio, orgullo, pero solo ciento un miedo e incomodidad muy extraña en mi pecho que no se va. Es como si en lugar de acercarme a un hogar, estuviera cada vez más lejos. Cada día extraño mas mi antigua vida, cada día es más latente el dolor y eso no me gusta nada.

- ¿Savannah? - me dijo una voz un tanto chillona. - ¿necesitas algo?

Susan había interrumpido mis pensamientos y sus ojos azules me miraban con expresión ausente.

- Aro quiere saber si llegaron cartas.

- Oh, la mande con Jane hace algunos minutos, lo siento.

Jane, era obvio. Desde hace semanas jane se me adelantaba en cada trabajo que me mandara aro, por más pequeño que fuera. La pobre vampira estaba cada vez más celosa y cada vez que yo miraba sus ojos rojos de furia sonreía, sonreía porque su tristeza también era mi felicidad.

- Está bien. Gracias.

Camine muy lentamente de nuevo hacia el gran salón. Antes de entrar por las puertas doradas caí rendida en una silla. Quería irme de allí, quería irme con todas mis fuerzas pero, si me iba ¿A dónde iría? Podía volver de nuevo con Kaitlin pero pasar otra vez por las peleas constantes y tener que seguirla como sombra solo me causaba mas pena. Deseaba con tantas ganas tener una familia, o al menos algún amigo. Lo único que tenía eran más de una docena de vampiros incitándome para matar a alguien para comer. Me lévate de la silla cuando escuche un golpe seco. Entre hacia el enorme salón color hueso y me encontré a unos ojos rojos exaltados por la emoción.

- ¡Savannah! Querida mía, por fin tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a mi buen amigo Carlisle y a su familia. – dijo exuberante.

Yo instintivamente voltee a ver a jane que tenía cara de querer vomitar y eso era muy bueno, si ella estaba de mal humor significaba que era un muy bien día para mí. Además por fin podría salir de aquella iglesia horripilante.

Eso iba a ser algo muy… peculiar. Estaba segura.


End file.
